ratchet_i_clankfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank – pierwsza gra z serii Ratchet & Clank stworzona przez Insomniac Games, a wydana w 2002 roku przez Sony Computer Entertaimnet na PlayStation 2. Zdobyła krytyczny i komercyjny sukces. Zdobyła nagrodę Playstation 2 Game of Year w 2002 roku.Magiczna gra dla fanatyków lombaxów Rozgrywka Ratchet & Clank był jedną z pierwszych gier, które nie skupiały się wyłącznie na skakaniu, ale na akcji i strzelaniu. W grze występują również inne elementy takie jak: wyścigi Hoverboard, sekcje Grindboot, ścieżki z użyciem Magneboot, walki Giant Clanka i cele dla Swingshot. Jest to również jedna z pierwszych gier, które oferowały system szybkiego wyboru broni bądź gadżetu oraz więcej elementów strzelania. Zainspirowało to wiele firm do tworzenia Platformówek oraz Third Person Shooter. Fabuła Przewodniczący Drek chce stworzyć planetę tylko dla swojej rasy czyli Blargów. Zabierając z innych otaczających planet różne części do jego planety. Ratchet razem z Clankiem postanawiają go powstrzymać. Aby go pokonać poszukują kapitana Qwarka, międzygalaktycznego bohatera. Opis gry Akcja gry toczy się w roku 5354. Wszystko zaczęło się na odległej planecie w Galaktyce Solana, zwanej Veldin. Ratchet, pracując nad statkiem kosmicznym, sprawdził w pokładowym „Biurze Pomocy”, czego jeszcze brakuje, aby ukończyć dzieło. Potrzebował zrobotyzowanego systemu zapłonu. Tymczasem na drugim końcu galaktyki, na planecie będącej fabryką robotów, komputer popełnił błąd. Zamiast wyprodukować Robo-stróża, przypadkiem powołał do życia Clanka, robocika, który odkrył, że jego stwórca, Przewodniczący Drek, chciał utworzyć zupełnie nową planetę, niszcząc przy tym pozostałe planety galaktyki. Clank został zauważony podczas ucieczki, a następnie zestrzelony nad Veldinem. Ratchet zawarł umowę z Clankiem: za uruchomienie jego statku obiecał mu pomóc odnaleźć kapitana Qwarka, który uratuje galaktykę przed Drekiem. Statek Ratcheta wystartował jedak rozbił go na Novalis gdzie spotkał jej przewodniczącego Novalis i hydraulika. Przewodniczący Navalis dał Ratchetowi nowy statek którym poleciał na Kerwan do miasta Metropolis gdzie jest Roboshack Ala który dał im Heli-Pack. Po eksploracji miasta poszli na fitness kurs Kapitana Qwarka. Po przejściu kursu spotkali Helgę która dała im Swingshot'a. Na Aridi spotkali słynnego Hovarbordeara Skida McMarxa, który razem ze swoim agentem rozbili się na tej planecie przez Dreka. Po uratowaniu ich bohaterowie dotarli na Eudorę gdzie roboty Dreka wycinały drzewa. Po pokonaniu robotów na Eudorze polecieli na stacje kosmiczną Blargów. Na stacji dostali od Freda buty do grindowania. Później na Rilgarze spotkali kapitana Qwarka, który podstępem nakłonił ich do wzięcia udziału w wyścigu śmierci na Umbris. Po ukończeniu wyścigu dowiedzieli się, że Qwark pracował dla Dreka. Wówczas kapitan opuścił ich, zmuszając do zmierzenia się z Blargiańską Kąsabestią. Bohaterowie polecieli na ratunek Batalii, lecz Ratchet poprzysiągł przeciwnikowi „zemstę”. Clank musiał go przekonać, że Drek jest jednak większym problemem. Ratchet opamiętał się, kiedy odkrył, że Drek chce zniszczyć całą planetę, wykorzystując do tego Planetołom Maksimus, który ostatecznie udało się zniszczyć Ratchetowi. Następnie udali się do Księżycowej Bazy Dreka. Ratchet dokonał swej zemsty, gdy Drek rozkazał Qwarkowi ich zaatakować: Ratchet zniszczył statek przeciwnika i zmusił go do awaryjnego lądowania na planecie Oltanis. Ratchet przybył do Gorda City, które okazało się jedną wielką ruiną w poszukiwaniu Qwarka. Gdy go odnalazł okazało się, że ma amnezje. Później Ratchet znajduję sprzedawcę, który każe mu lecieć na Quartu do fabryki robotów. Na Quartu Clank poznaje umiejętność powiększania. Po zakończeniu walki Clank powrócił do normalnego rozmiaru, a naukowiec wręczył im Infobota, który dał im namiary planety Kalebo III. Na Kalebo III Ratchet wystartował w wyścigu Hoverboard, aby zdobyć Hologuise by móc wrócić na Quartu i dokonać infiltracji fabryki robotów. W fabryce poznają matkę Clanka, która daje im namiary do głównej stacji Dreka. W stacji okazuje się, że Drek jest na Veldin, które zamierza unicestwić. Bohaterowie przybywają na Veldin pokonują najeźdźców oraz samego Dreka. Po pokonaniu Dreka stają się celebrytami i bohaterami galaktyki. Wystąpili Postacie *Big Al *Bob *Clank *Clank's mother *Commando *Deserter *Drek *Edwina *Fred *Gadgetron CEO *Gratch, Darla *HelpDesk Girl *Jowai Resort Owner *McMarx, Skid *Miner *Novalis Chairman *Plumber *Qwark, Copernicus Leslie *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Ratchet *Robot lieutenant *Sam *Shady Salesman *Skid's Agent *Ultra-Mech Scientist *Scientist Rasy *Blarg *Blargian Snagglebeast *Lombax *Robot *Sandmouse Techologia Arsenał *OmniWrench 8000 *Bomb Glove *Pyrocitor *Blaster *Glove of Doom *Suck Cannon *Taunter *Mine Glove *RYNO *Devastator *Walloper *Visibomb Gun *Decoy Glove *Drone Device *Tesla Claw *Morph-O-Ray *Boom Ball Gun (Usunięto) *Mackerel 1000 (Usunięto) Gadżety *Helipack *Swingshot *Trespasser *Grindboots *Hydrodisplacer *Sonic Summoner *Pilot's Helmet *Magneboots *Metal Detector *Thrusterpack *O2 Mask *Hydropack *Gadgetron PDA *Hologuise Przedmioty *Gold Bolts *Hoverboard *Platinum Zoomerator *Premium Nanotech *Ultra Nanotech *Raritanium *Persuader *Bolt Grabber *Map-o-Matic *Codebot Grywalne Pojazdy *Hoverboard *Jet Fighter Statki *Ratchet's Ship *Courier ship *Qwark's tour shuttle *Blarg Starfighter Lokalizacje Akcja gry odbywa się w Galaktyce Solana *Novalis - Tobruk Crater *Kerwan - Metropolis *Aridia - Outpost X11 *Eudora - Logging Site *Nebula G34 - Blarg Tactical Research Station (Blarg Command Ship) *Rilgar - Blackwater City *Umbris System - Umbris - Qwark's HQ *Batalia - Fort Krontos *Gaspar - Blarg Depot *Orxon - Kogor Refinery *Pokitaru - Jawai Resort *Hoven - Bomb Factory *Orbita Oltanis - Gemlik Base *Oltanis - Gorda City Ruins *Quartu - Robot Factory *Kalebo III - Gadgetron Site *Orbita Veldin - Drek's Fleet *Veldin - Kyzil Plateau Organizacje *Gadgetron Corporation *HoverCon *Channel 2 News Film 23 Kwietnia 2013 roku zapowiedziano Ratchet & Clank (film), a jego premierę zapowiedziano na rok 2015. Film ma historię podobną do tej gry jednak ma on głębszą fabułę. Ciekawostki *Amerykańska okładka posiada wiele usuniętych broni i gadżetów z gry. *Jest to jedyna gra w, której Mikey Kelly użycza głosu Ratchetowi. Od Going Commando Ratchetowi użycza głos James Arnold Taylor. *Dr. Nefarious przyczynił się do powstania Amoeboidów na planecie Rilgar (Zostaje to potwierdzone w Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal) Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Ratchet & Clank